


偷吃

by CindyZisu



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:22:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29917560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CindyZisu/pseuds/CindyZisu
Summary: “出轨”事件
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), 林塞
Kudos: 2





	偷吃

**Author's Note:**

> 一些林塞日常的备份，描写比较直接，随缘看吧。  
> 肖战必糊，还我梯子钱……

“亲爱的英杰阁下，别忘了您可是塞尔达陛下的王夫。”一个身着格鲁德族服饰的女人，调侃着急哄哄要与之交欢的男人。

不同于传统的格鲁德族，女人有牛奶一般丝滑的肌肤。她的脖子上留着暧昧的红痕，甚至连束胸都被粗暴的扯掉了一半，露出了粉嫩的一点嫣红。

“难道，她没有满足您吗？”女人轻佻的点了下男子的下体，那里比平时的反应还要火热。

“是的，塞尔达陛下心系政务，实在没有什么空关注他的王夫。”林克止住对方四处点火的手，将对方拉到自己的掌控之中。

他的舌尖爱抚过女子精灵般的耳朵，沙哑着说道，“我饿了很久了。”

“看来你心中是多有不满 …… ”

“我哪敢对女王陛下有所不满。”林克的眉眼瞬间柔和了下，急切的欲望化作了细密的亲吻。

女人被吻得七荤八素，她十分厌恶同这位英杰的抗衡中败下阵来，然而每次都是同样的结果。

从他们刚认识那天，这个人就那样扎眼，让人浑身难受。

所以她推开了他。

“怎么了 …… ”本来还一脸懵逼的英杰阁下被女子反压了。

“不许说话。”

林克的眼睛弯了弯，他勾起女子的一缕金发放到了双唇之上，委屈巴巴的看着她。

女子用细嫩的双臂支撑着身体，然后生涩的亲吻了英杰的额头，脸颊和下巴。

这样跨坐的体位，让她明显感觉到了身下之人的热情。即使隔着薄薄的衣料也能感觉到对方的形状和温度。

身下的人明显开始变得不耐，开始用腰部力量进行细微的摩擦。甚至趁她不备，除去了下身之间的阻碍。

这让这场由她主导的情事变得异常艰辛。

花瓣被毫无规律的摩擦着，身体开始发热和敏感起来，耳朵仿佛像发烧了一样。

“林克，停下来，唔。”这是一个充满侵略性的亲吻，林克的左手按住她的后脑，让她没办法拒绝。

这也让她瞬间脱力，整个人压倒在身下之人的身上。唇齿之间的纠缠让她的身体回忆起那些令人羞耻的记忆。

花瓣被分开，做着模仿交合的动作，比真正的交合还让人羞耻。不知道何时会产生的碰撞更是会让她心神摇荡。

“唔 …… 唔。”她想收紧双腿却被这个体位所制衡，反而方便对方进行把玩。

对方带着薄茧的手指将颤抖的贝肉分开，轻轻的摩挲隐藏在贝肉之中的珍珠，被忽略的小穴一张一合，流下了粘稠的体液。

“哈，哈。”结束亲吻的她扶着林克的胸膛大口呼吸起来，脸上还带着未退去的嫣红。

她红着脸，摸着对方比平日还要粗上几分的下体，放入到同样渴求插入的小穴之中。

即使他们不是第一次做了，可是这样的行为依然足够让她羞得无地自容。

紧实柔软的甬道包裹着对方发热的性器，欲拒还迎的承受着，发出噗叽噗叽的声音。

婉转的哀叫从她的嘴里溢出来，让对方进攻更加凶猛了。

林克看着她眼神迷离的样子，更加想加倍的欺负她。事实上他只是不得不配合小公主演一场背德的戏码，不过确实要比平日美味许多就是了。

年轻的英杰终于不再遵守女王陛下给他下的禁令。

“我爱你，塞尔达。”

“我也只想抱你。”他底下头来，吻去塞尔达眼角的生理性泪水，下身却更加激烈。

“林克 …… 要到了 …… 嗯 …… ”塞尔达的脸红的像个苹果。小穴里面开始变得奇怪起来，每一次插入几乎让她的灵魂也一起颤抖。

在骑士肉刃的捣弄下，那里仿佛热的要化开了，甬道也快速的抽搐收紧起来。

“在里面，我想在里面。”她难过的蜷起脚趾，汗液顺着她纤细的脖颈留下来，滑落在双峰之中。

强烈的快感让她产生近乎失禁的感受，思想完全被身体的感官所主宰，在强烈的快慰之后，她感觉到了小穴中属于他的暖流。

在建设海拉鲁之后，王国确实也应该有新的继承人降生了。

塞尔达有些别扭，明明想看林克欲求不满，哀求她的样子。结果又被吃干抹净了，还说了那样羞耻的话。

不过她确实许久没见过自己的爱人了。她偷偷跑出来，只是为了看在哈特诺堡垒训练士兵的林克一眼。

是因为作为女王出行真的很麻烦，而且她想给他一个惊喜。

后记：

“英杰阁下。”新任的海拉鲁执政官帕雅拦住了正在返回王城的林克。

她实在不知道怎么告诉林克这个消息。

王夫出门练兵半年，女王却有了两个月的身孕。

不过最近希卡族发现了流传下来的勇者套装，或许当下送给这位曾经的勇者恰如其分。

“奶奶说，这是属于荒野勇者的勇者服。林克大人，您看这个帽子的颜色它多 …… ”

“多么生机勃勃啊。”

“奶奶和我说过，做人要豁达一点，才能过的比较好。”

林克看了一眼那顶绿帽子，随手把它带到了头上。

塞尔达有孕，明显让这些人误会了什么。从他回来，大家都在给他灌输要豁达大度，要心胸宽广。

那时他还在想是不是因为自己做的哪里不好，让大家有意见了。

直到他收到各式各样的前辈勇者绿帽套装，他才觉得似乎有哪里不太对。毕竟在这些老熟人眼里，他和塞尔达已经半年多没见面了。

他在第一时间就知道塞尔达有孕了，所以才急着回来。

不过大家拼命的暗示与开导真的非常有意思。甚至让他有了一种自己绿自己的感觉。

荒野老流氓竟然觉得这种认知有一种莫名的爽点，真是奇怪的人呢。


End file.
